


A reason to stay

by Anonymous



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Heeseung finds him pretty, M/M, STREAM GIVEN-TAKEN, Sunghoon is drunk well more like tipsy he still knows what he's doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27854922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He's been looking to leave all night, but now he's found a reason to stay.
Relationships: Lee Heeseung & Park Sunghoon, Lee Heeseung/Park Sunghoon, Side Park Jongseong | Jay/Yang Jungwon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 101
Collections: Anonymous





	A reason to stay

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys enjoy this! there will be some mistakes along the way haha sorry

Jay had asked him to come to Jungwon's barbecue a week ago, and Heeseung only agreed because he'd grown tired of cheap takeout meals and subpar homecooked food, and Jay had said it'd be a small party with a few friends. He lied. The house was full of people he'd never met, wobbling drunkenly to music he couldn't appreciate. And he couldn't leave, because Jay had promised to be his ride home too.

Heeseung wriggles his way through the sea of bodies, drink held precariously over the crowd, and staggers into the kitchen, where Jay was talking to a cute boy with sharp eyes and a contagious smile. Given the way Jay swoons as he talks to him, he was probably Jungwon - Jay talked about the kid way too much.

He thinks about interrupting their conversation, because Jay's conversations with cute boys could go on forever, and he really wanted to leave. He eventually decides against it to save himself from awkwardly third-wheeling, and tries to make his way to the stairs instead. He bats away several flailing limbs and the poor advances of a drunken boy, and he makes it to the seond floor relatively unscathed. The hallway was narrow, and there were couples making out along the corridor. He goes straight for furthest room, the one least likely to be occupied, and knocks on the door, feeling a surge of relief when there was no reply.

He steps inside, closing the door behind him. The room was small, but the balcony made up for the lack of space, and given the decor, he guesses he's found Jungwon's room. Heeseung glances over the choir trophies and university textbooks, but he eventually settles down on the floor against the bed, before peeking became prying.

He takes off his combat boots, wriggling his toes into the carpet, rubbing his arms for warmth. The stuffiness of a crowded room kept him toasty before, but alone now he realises he should've worn something more comfy. Heeseung lets himself doze off to escape the cold, hoping that Jay will be sober enough to come get him after the party ends.

— — — — — —

A soft creak behind him wakes him with a start, and Heeseung turns around to just barely see a pale boy sitting on the bed, in the dark. In his drunkeness, the boy moved to removed his leather jacket, and Heeseung can hear him curse under his breath.

He was struggling to remove his black boots.

"Do you want some help?" Heeseung offers, fumbling for the nightlight and switching it on. Under the orange glow of the lamp, he could clearly see the pretty boy nod, only slightly surprised to see Heeseung sitting on the floor. Heeseung shifts, placing his hands against the boy's ankles and slowly removed the black prada boots, watching as the boy pushes the shoes off with a relieved sigh.

"Thank you," he smiles sleepily at Heeseung, "I'm Sunghoon."

"It's nothing. I'm Heeseung," he replies, noting Sunghoon's pretty features in the light, especially the mole just under his eye that looked like a twinkling star under the soft orange glow.

"What are you doing on the floor, Heeseung? Come up," Sunghoon gestures to the space on the bed beside him, "Jungwon won't mind." Sunghoon smirked, his vampire fangs showing, and Heeseung almost stared too long. He extends a hand, and Heeseung decides he doesn't really have a choice. He takes it, and lets himself get pulled onto the bed, cheeks growing hot as Sunghoon sparkles with approval.

There's a brief silence as Heeseung crosses his legs, and Sunghoon leans against him relaxedly, stretching his legs and resting his head on Heeseung's shoulder, like they've known each other their whole lives. Heeseung has to fight from blushing, because even though it's strange, it's nice, the way Sunghoon's warmth feels next to him, his hair brushing against Heeseung's shoulder. It's comfortable enough for Heeseung to forget they're complete strangers.

The silence grows stale and Heeseung starts thinking hard to come up with something to say before it became awkward, words on the tip of his tongue when Sunghoon twists around sharply to face him, looking at him straight in the eye.

"I gotta make it up to you," Sunghoon suddenly proclaims. "You helped me, so I gotta help you back."

He hiccups, and Heeseung smiles, "it's okay."

"C'mon, work with me, Heeseung hyung," Sunghoon stops for a moment, "Can I call you hyung?" Heeseung looks at him before nodding, Sunghoon beamed before pouting, poking Heeseung in the left elbow. "Ah, wait, I meant to get your shoulder, hold still."

Heeseung laughs, and stills himself to humour the pale boy who's staring intently at his left arm.

"...You got a scar here," Sunghoon says, guiding his index finger carefully to the top of Heeseung's left arm, gently pressing against the very end of his collarbone.

"Oh, yeah. I fell down the stairs when I was a kid." Heeseung murmurs, rubbing the small scar self-consciously, and Sunghoon looks up at him with an intense sadness in his eyes, as if he's just heard the most devastating news. Heeseung wants to tell him it's okay, it was a long time ago, when Sunghoon leans down to give the scar a soft butterfly kiss.

"You're cured now," the pale boy whispers, smiling up at Heeseung, and Heeseung feels his heart stop, like his whole world's been sucked into the sparkling eyes of Sunghoon.

"T-Thanks," Heeseung laughs, a little speechless, a little breath-taken.

"You're really cute, Heedeungie hyung," Sunghoon giggles, hands moving up to sweep his hair back, and Heeseung almost hyperventilates at how pretty he is, "really really cute."

Heeseung's about to reply when Jay flings the door open, and sticks his head in the room.

"Heeseung hyung, are you her- Ooh, am I interrupting something?" Jay raises his eyebrows suggestively, and Heeseung rolls his eyes in response. "It's twelve though, we should go."

Heeseung hesitates, looking over at Sunghoon, who's still playing with Heeseung's fingers. He's been looking to leave all night, but now he's found a reason to stay.

"You should go if you need to," Sunghoon offers, holding Heeseung's hand gently. "I'll give you my number, okay?"

Sunghoon gets off the bed and shuffles towards Jungwon's desk, taking out a pen.

"Gimme your hand," he commands, and Heeseung holds his hand out for Sunghoon to write his number down with dark blue ink.

"You know, you could've just put it in my phone." Heeseung says, admiring his handiwork.

"Oh." Sunghoon laughs, and leans in to give Heeseung a kiss on the cheek. "I'm drunk."

**Author's Note:**

> did you enjoy it? i've been thinking about this prompt since i-land era, and i just wrote it now haha


End file.
